gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
RajakaiTheBeast
Now known as Tonic, RajakaiTheBeast was a user on GameFAQs well known for his appearances in Smash RPs and his posts on the main Smash 4 board Time on GameFAQs Initially, Raj didn't really do much on the boards outside of commenting in other threads. He ended up really using the site when Super Smash Bros. Survivor started, kick-starting his participation in Smash RPs. Although, the first Smash Destiny created his reputation as a god modder, where he tried to exploit the bracelets and turn into Hyper Sonic. This ended up in immediate disqualification via Kirbamus, but is definitely a moment to remember. For a good few years, he competed in various RPs as Sonic, Tails, Geo Stelar, and more. He slowly began to quit around the time where the GameFAQs mods started to crack down on RP threads, due to over-saturation and among other things. Though, he did RP on the personal forum created by Pikachu942, but this wasn't the case for long. Just for the record, during this time he still kept in contact with his friends on the boards through Chatzy and Skype. Friends on the board Pikachu942: They were really good friends during the development of Smash 4 and played Brawl wifi often. Additionally, they were both in the Sacred Seven, meaning that they also interacted in the Chatzy group—furthering their connection. Not to mention, they also competed in the same RPs, making them have similar roots in the community. They met in-person at Super Smash Con 2016! quinfordmac: Raj is sometimes known as the "other" quin, due to them both sharing the personaility of small annoying children, already kicking off their relationship to a strong start. Like the above paragraph, quin was also in the Sacred Seven, making it so that they also had a stronger connection. Nowadays, Raj and quin are still good buddies. energyman2289: While they didn't directly interact much on the boards, they talked often in skype / chatzy group chats, allowing for their friendship to grow a bit more. They met in-person at Midwest Mayhem 8! Mikokiri: Similar case of energyman2289, except Raj was mostly introduced to her via group chats on Skype. The two have since become good online friends. Billy:Billy was the host of a ton of different RPs, making gradual growth between him and Raj's relationship as friends. They also interacted within Chatzy and skype, and share a love of waifus. Messhia_Dark:Played Brawl together often, and still play Wifi (Smash 4) to this day. Met at Super Smash Con 2016! GCH (disbanded) / Chatzys / Sacred 7: These things all included people that Raj cherished in sometype a way, usually had a good relationships with all of them. Trivia *Raj has been playing competitive Smash 4 since release, and is currently a high level player under the tag of "Tonic". *Even after being killed by Kirbamus, Raj went on to type about 2-3 more posts about how Hyper Sonic saved everyone from the RP *He currently moderates the official Smash 4 Sonic Discord *He has a twitter! https://twitter.com/cstonic *Raj has spin dashed in real life mulitple times https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3PdFHQvGno *Currently, he's 16 and his birthday is September 5 Pictures of RajakaiTheBeast and artwork RajakaiTheBeast has been drawing for a few years now, here are a few pictures! Category:Articles about a person written in the style of that person Category:Literally Category:Team Sonic Category:Go back to Tumblr Category:Mewtwo Supporters Category:Pengu's Blocklist Category:Filthy Sonic Mains Category:Lolis Category:Wants to get sponsored by ZONE Category:Plays with Tap Jump off